A Collection from the LeapPad Library
A Collection from the LeapPad Library is an interactive book with no cartridge available as the LeapPad Learning System. It also has samples on the pages. The colors for Leap Start and Leap 3 are Christmas. The colors for Leap 1 and Leap 2 are Westwood. The colors for the Phonics Program and the Quantum Pad are Mesa High. Cover Leap is on the cover of the interactive book and its title is also on the book. Colors by Book Original Series *Leap Start (red) *Phonics Program (yellow) *Leap 1 (orange) *Leap 2 (blue) *Leap 3 (green) *Quantum Pad (purple) Plus Writing and Microphone Series * General to 2nd grade (red and black) * Plus Writing or Plus Microphone or Both (as Plus Writing and Microphone) (black and white) Activities Colors of Chapters Original Leap Start (red) *Tad Goes Shopping (Early Math) Leap 1 (orange) *Richard Scarry's Parts of the Body (Vocabulary) *Lil's Loose Tooth (Phonics) *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Sweet Good Morning (Reading) Leap 2 (blue) *The United States of America (Geography) *Sections of the Band (Music) *Fun With Languages: Things We Do At Home (Foreign Languages) *The Paper Piano (Music) Leap 3 (green) *The Skeletal System (The Human Body) (Science) *The Wizard of Oz (Classic Chapter Books) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Amazing Mammals!) (Science) Plus Writing Leap Start (red) *Tad Goes Shopping (Early Math) Phonics Program (yellow) *Lil's Loose Tooth (Phonics) Leap 1 (orange) *Richard Scarry's Parts of the Body (Vocabulary) *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Sweet Good Morning (Reading) *Fun With Languages: Things We Do At Home (Foreign Languages) *The Paper Piano (Music) Leap 2 (blue) *The United States of America (Geography) *Sections of the Band (Music) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Amazing Mammals!) (Science) Quantum Pad (purple) *The Skeletal System (The Human Body) (Science) *Our Solar System (A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library and The Smart Guide to 3rd Grade) (Science) Plus Microphone Phonics Program *Leap's Letter Factory (Phonics) *Lil's Loose Tooth (Phonics) Kindergarten *Addition Facts up to 10 (Math) 1st Grade *Where is...? / ¿Donde esta...? (English and Spanish) 2nd Grade *Sections of the Band (Music) *The Paper Piano (Music) 3rd Grade and up *The Skeletal System (Science) *The United States of America (Geography) *Our Solar System (Science) Versions *Orange (like Leap into Learning as a different title) *Red (the original version) *Blue (as LeapPad Pro) *Green (as Plus-Writing edition) removes Leap 3 and adds the Phonics Program and Quantum Pad Sections *Plus-Microphone edition with Leap, Lily, and Tad on the front cover; the Phonics Program section goes before Grades 1-3. There is also another book to it, and this was called What Will You Be? Notes *In the Plus-Writing edition, Welcome to the LeapPad Learning System: Leap Start, Welcome to the LeapPad Learning System: Leap 1, Welcome to the LeapPad Learning System: Leap 2, Welcome to the LeapPad Learning System: Leap 3, and The Wizard of Oz are removed, while Welcome to the LeapPad Learning System (Table of all contents), Take the next step in learning with the Quantum Pad learning system, and Our Solar System are added. *The background music for How To Play With Your LeapPad Learning System is different in the Plus-Writing and LeapPad Pro editions, than in the original version. *The blue version has a Tyrannosaurus Rex replacing Leap; however, it is the same as the red counterpart. *The orange version is the same as Leap into Learning. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Leapfrog leappad Category:Multi-Subject Category:Books without a cartridge